<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Nights and Modern Civilizations by Mothman_Pussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620407">Summer Nights and Modern Civilizations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Pussy/pseuds/Mothman_Pussy'>Mothman_Pussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also those are my emotional support commas and italics, Can be read as any race or body type, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No physical descriptions though, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, One True Mate Trope, Only character traits are she’s good at school and has nice hand writing, Peter is in college, Reader is oc-ish if you look very very hard, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some liberties taken with a/b/o conventions, Squirting, Uses she/her pronouns and female-alligned genitals, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Pussy/pseuds/Mothman_Pussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrolling some nights is just a slow ordeal for Peter. Other nights you stumble across the omega you’ve been crushing on deep in the throws of her heat. It happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Nights and Modern Civilizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written back in 2017 after Spider-Man: Homecoming came out and lived in my drafts for a bit. Lived on Wattpad for a few years because I wasn’t quite sure it was AO3 material, but with the recent smut purging on Wattpad I figured I had to get it posted somewhere else quick. Not the best I’ve ever written but hey! Also not the worst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter was taking a bite of his sandwich atop some apartment building not too far from his own when he heard a sobbing cry coming from one of the units below him. He abandoned his sandwich and scaled the side immediately, looking for the upset citizen. He figured, due to the clarity, that it had to have come from the one open window (Brooklyn summers are hot, even on a cooler night like this, and it's unusual for anybody from this part of town to leave a window open and let out any of that precious air conditioning). He stopped right above the open window and poked his head down. The room was nearly pitch black but the creaks of old springs were clearly audible. Another sob prompted him to clear his throat and speak. "Hey is everyone alright in here?" The creaking stopped and the sobs gave way to sniffles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Alpha?" a weak, feminine voice called out. </span> <span class="s2">Damn. <em>The suit's scent blockers don't really work when you forget to pull your mask back down</em></span><span class="s1"><em>.</em> He rushes to pull the mask down over his chin and the sniffles intensify slightly.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh yeah, I'm an alpha. Are you okay though?" he asks. It's an unusually slow night and someone crying is someone in distress, he supposes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please fuck me Alpha," the bodiless voice pleads with an urgency that implied she would die without it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Peter, her hormone levels suggest she's an omega in heat," Karen supplies helpfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah thanks, I gathered.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you need me to call someone for you? Or do you have any... uh... toys or something?" He blushes behind his mask.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creaking returns with a vengence. "Can't come Alpha. I've been trying. Trying so hard. I can't come. Please knot me Alpha. I'll be good." Fuck if his suit doesn't feel a little too constricting right about now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I can't really do that uh..." </span> <em> <span class="s2">she never gave a name</span></em><span class="s1">, "ma'am. I don't think you're in any real position to be agreeing to sex with a stranger right now."</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No! I want it! Want you! You smell so good. Please fuck me Alpha." He'd never been with an omega in heat before. Actually never been with an omega before, period. Had only had sex with MJ back in high school, and she's a beta, so it was a whole different ballpark. The unknown woman sobs again. "I can't come Alpha, it's been days." The creaking bedsprings are begining to become concerning. He's worried she's going to break her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Peter, her heart rate suggests she's in distress." It seems like Karen's </span> <span class="s2">trying</span> <span class="s1"> to be helpful but it doesn't really feel like it at the moment.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine," he hisses to Karen but the unknown woman sighs in relief. It's all the same, he supposes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He crawls into the room and drops from the ceiling. "Is it alright if I turn the light on?" he asks cautiously. He's not sure if omegas are light sensitive during their heats. It was a question on a health class quiz for sure but that was all the way back in freshman year of high school, and he was pretty sure he was never going to be encountering an omega in heat, considering he thought he'd be with MJ for forever, so the information pretty much went in one ear and out the other. All he gets in response is a whine, which tells him nothing really. He walks toward where he thinks he sees a door and runs his hands along the wall, searching for the switch. </span> <em> <span class="s2">If she doesn't like it I can just turn the lights back off</span><span class="s1">.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally manages to find the switch and there's no audible reaction to the lights, so they must not bother her. He turns to assess the situation, unaware of the scene laid out for him. He finds two, quite shocking, things:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">1. The state of the girl. She's naked, pushing herself back against a rather large dildo suction cupped to the wall next to her bed. Her face is wet with tears and she hiccups slightly. It looks like her hair hasn't been brushed in a few days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2. She's the pretty omega that always sits at the front of his Mod Civ B lecture. The one who knows all the right answers and takes notes in swirly cursive. The one who had been missing from class this week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's currently more concerned with the hysterical state she's in, but he's sure he'll have plenty of time to agonize over the serendipity of it all later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Uh, what's your name?" She tells him in response, even though he already knows. Peter thinks quick on his feet, he does </span> <span class="s2"><em>not</em></span> <span class="s1">want to accidentally spill more information than he should logically know having 'just met her.'</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well okay, um... Love," he doesn't know what to call her but intentionally saying her name seems like it would make it more real, in his hormone-addled brain. "What can I do to help? Kinda embarrassing to admit, but I've never really been with an omega before."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck me!" she keens, she's still rocking back onto that fucking dildo wildly, and it's making it very difficult for Peter to keep his train of thought on track. He might not be able to smell her, sure, but there's still an insanely hot girl fucking herself in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sweetheart, I already told you why we can't do that," he chides. She bursts out in another sob and a fresh wave of tears come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Need a knot Alpha, think I found my mate at school and now it won't go away until I'm knotted, please!" She's still rocking back violently and it really can't feel good, it looks like it would feel brutal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Darling, you and I are both lucky I can’t scent you right now. But I can't knot you without smelling you, and with you so far into heat you could throw me into a rut. I don't know that I'd be able to stop myself from doing something..." he looks for the right words to tell her he might fuck her until she's full of him, bare, and nearly 100% likely to get pregnant, "um, rash."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Don't care Alpha! I'll have your babies," she's still sobbing. "Haven't been able to hold down food in days, Alpha. Feel so bad." And now that Peter is really inspecting his surroundings she really doesn't seem like she's doing that well. There are open granola bars with single bites taken out of them littering the floor around her bed and water bottles that haven't been opened on her night stand. She looks ashen and almost pale, bags under her eyes. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fuck</span></em><span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Can’t you... Isn’t there anyone I can call? Or maybe we should just get you to a hospital, huh?” he tries weakly. “You’re looking kind of rough Sweetheart.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”’S embarrassing. Hate that you’re seeing me like this, can’t have people see me like this.” She can just barely choke the words out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Give me a second," he rushes to practically leap out of her still-open window. "Karen. Is there </span> <em> <span class="s2">any</span> </em> <span class="s1"> way you might be able to stop my scent blockers for a few seconds. Just... Enough time for me to smell her without really being able to... Smell her. God I'm not making any sense."</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's possible, but there's always the chance that she'll activate your rut, Peter." Why does she always have to sound like she's fucking smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What're the odds that we can pull it off without me starting my rut?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"About thirty percent, Peter." Honestly, those are better odds than he was expecting, but they're still terrible odds in his opinion. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fuck</span></em><span class="s1">. He throws himself back through the window.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Fine. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fine</span></em><span class="s1">. Do you have condoms?" She nods towards the bedside table weakly and seems somewhat satisfied with his change of heart. He slides the top drawer open. And then the middle drawer. And then the bottom drawer. And he immediately sees a problem. "Uhm, Love? None of these are knot condoms." There's always the chance that his knot will be small enough that it's fine, but there's also always the chance that his knot will be so big that he shreds the condom. And Peter's never knotted before, he doesn't know how big his is. And he's too young to be a dad.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She's still actively crying which breaks his heart, seeing her perfect face in tears like this, but she's likely dehydrated and starving to death, so calming her down is less of a concern than fixing the immediate problem. "I've never been with an alpha either, never had to buy them," she sobs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Okay, well, uh, I need to go grab some then." She lets out a wail of agony, he supposes at the idea that she'll have to continue being in pain like this for a few minutes longer. "Keep, uh, doing that I guess? Or be in position for me when I get back. Yeah. That. Be a good omega for me." Peter has </span> <em> <span class="s2">never</span> </em> <span class="s1"> tried to talk like some knot-headed alpha with some sort of biology complex before but even that weak request does something for her, he guesses, because she fucking </span> <em> <span class="s2">coos</span></em><span class="s1">. He really doesn't have time to think about how hot that is as he crawls out of her window to scale down the side of her building to the nearest bodega. Peter practically runs inside and grabs the nearest sports drink and protein bar and leaps over the counter to where the condoms and tobacco are.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey what the fuck man?" The clerk is obviously annoyed and quite startled, but he doesn't approach Peter. He's Spider-Man, after all. In his full fucking suit and everything. Peter ignores him for the most part, but still keeps track of him out of the corner of his eye while he scans the boxes for what looks like the most reliable brand of condom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm so sorry dude, I'll be back to pay for these, I promise. It's an emergency, I swear," he shouts over his shoulder as he leaves the store, having picked the most promising-looking box. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finds his way back to her apartment and lo and behold she's in mating position, her tear-stained face pressed into her mattress with her ass held high in the air, pointed right at the window for him. Even from outside the window he can see that she has rivers of slick running down the inside of her thighs and she's trembling. "I'm gonna take care of you now, okay Love?" Peter manages to get the words out but the image is giving him some serious self-restraint issues.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Was so good Alpha, waited for you just like this," she sniffles. God it's like a wet dream designed specifically to make Peter cum in his fucking suit. He dumps his stolen goods onto the bed and is frantically slapping the release button on his suit, and pulling down his underwear, stumbling to her bed. And as soon as the suit releases she moans, even though she can't even see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Smells so fucking good Alpha, need you to fuck me now. Don't care about the condoms, I want your knot, want your babies, want you to fuck me please!" Her hips are swaying, like she's trying to tempt him, even though he's moving as fast as he can to get into bed with her. He rips the box of condoms open and they go flying all over the bed and he tears one off a strip and rips it open, rolling it on immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He wastes no time in sliding into her and it's like nothing he's ever felt before. As stupid and cliché as it sounds, it's like time slows down. Her walls feel hotter than anything he's ever felt in his life and even though she's been fucking that toy for God knows how many days she's so tight, she has a vice-like grip on his cock. Peter needs a minute to adjust, but unfortunately that seems unlikely for him at this point, because she's been on the brink of orgasm for nearly a full week now and she's ready to go. As soon as he's entered her all the way she lets out a strangled noise that sounds like she's </span> <em> <span class="s2">really</span> </em> <span class="s1"> enjoying herself and begins to buck back on him, giving Peter no time to prepare for what he's feeling. He thrusts back, the room just filled with the sound of skin slapping, her delighted sobbing, and Peter groaning while trying to keep it all together long enough to satisfy her.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Bite me Alpha, bite me. Mate me. Make me yours. Fill me with your babies!" And now Peter is slightly confused because even in the most passionate throws of heat, bringing up a mating bite is not typical (from what he's heard, not like he has much experience) and that's basically as good as marrying someone. You know, </span> <em> <span class="s2">a big fucking decision</span></em><span class="s1">. But he complies, somewhat. He rolls up the bottom of his mask, just enough to expose his mouth and latches on right next to where a mating bite would go, in the crook of her neck, and bites down hard enough that she's held in place and is no longer meeting his thrusts, but merely taking what he gives her. He does not, however, bite so hard that it breaks the skin, just to be safe.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In order to speed things up on her end so he can give her the climax she so clearly deserves, he slides his right hand down from where it had been gripping her hip to start rubbing on he clit and she </span> <em> <span class="s2">wails</span></em><span class="s1">, trying to escape his hand by forcing her hips up, giving Peter better access to fuck into her deeper, if it's even possible. "No Alpha! Too sensitive, it hurts, can't take it." But the weird thing is, Peter doesn't stop. He keeps rubbing her clit, maybe even pushes down a </span> <em> <span class="s2">little</span> </em> <span class="s1"> bit harder, he enjoys how she tightens down on him </span> <em> <span class="s2">even more</span></em><span class="s2">, sucking him in.</span><span class="s1"> She just continues wanton moaning, being held down by her lover and unable to thrust in any way, trapped between his unforgiving hand and punishing thrusts. And it's the best thing she's ever felt in her life, she thinks she's going to implode and explode all at the same time.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alpha, I'm gonna! I can't any more, it's! I'm!" She's babling incomprehensibly and he feels exactly the same way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Peter, are we still attempting our previously discussed plan? Your perceivable vitals suggest that climax is imminent," Karen chirps 'helpfully.'</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">"Yes,</span></em> <span class="s1"><em>"</em> he hisses in response. The next few seconds are overwhelming, as he gets a whiff of her for a split second and she smells like sex and fresh baked bread and something he can't quite put his finger on before he can't smell anything anymore and he wants to scream out of frustration even though he knows it's the only way to get out of this without becoming a parent at the tender age of 21. As soon as he can smell her though, his dick starts burning in the best way possible, it's a pleasure he couldn't ever imagine in his wildest dreams and his eyes roll back into his head and he maybe unintentionally pushes down even harder on her clit but he can't really think between him cumming into the condom more than he's ever came in his life and how she's screaming so loud he's sure the whole apartment building knows about the filthy sex they're having right now and how she's so fucking tight around him and he can't pull out of her anymore and it hurts but it hurts so good and he's pretty sure his thighs feel wet.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He's not sure how long it's been but he knows at some point he let go of her shoulder. He is, however, still rubbing at her clit with punishing force and she's grinding herself into him and he's </span> <em> <span class="s2">still fucking cumming</span> </em> <span class="s1"> but at least he can think now. He finally drops his hand and she sighs contently and shakes a little bit through what he's almost certain is an orgasm, though it can't be her first because she's way more calm than she was the entire evening. Even though it's all Karen's doing, Peter is fairly proud of himself for not starting a rut, feeling like he conquered his biology today.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Peter gently adjusts them so they're laying on their sides, him spooning her, because he is </span> <em> <span class="s2">still. fucking. cumming.</span> </em> <span class="s1"> and it feels great but he's basically in his right mind and he knows they're clearly gonna be stuck together for a while. He reaches around blindly for the power bar and sports drink and hands them to her.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dear God please eat this before you die." She giggles but takes them and cracks them open and starts taking care of herself. Peter takes a moment to try and collect himself but realizes how uncomfortably wet everything is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did... Did you squirt?" he asks and another thick rope of cum shoots out at the thought. She squirms, clearly embarrassed, and Peter has to grab her hips to hold her still because the movement caused his tired knot to refill with interest and she sighs happily and her legs shake slightly but she's eventually able to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think so, but it's your fault, I told you not to touch me!" She sounds indignant and Peter thinks it's really fucking cute. She continues munching on her snack and taking awkward sideways sips of her drink. Eventually she sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe Spider-Man is my mate. I can't believe I go to college with Spider-Man, but I really can't believe you're my mate."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mate?" Peter's voice breaks and she looks back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah, you said you can't smell me. Interesting. I mean, I wouldn't suggest doing it now, I'm actually not really ready for kids yet and I definitely don't want to send you into rut, at least not yet. But yeah. Mate." She turns back around. Peter is speachless, for the obvious reason of his crush being his mate, also because he never realized it. Had he just never gotten close enough in class to scent her? How did she scent him in lecture but he didn't scent her? It did explain a lot of things about this whole... episode, however. Peter is being awfully quiet, which he knows is rude, but he's trying to think at a million miles per second. If she's his mate, she's gonna know and recognize him when they cross paths again. Should he just reveal his identity now? Should he wait for her to figure it out on her own? She's so fucking smart, she might already know, honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want to be a doctor, you know. Help people. Kinda like you, I guess. Not really. You save lives too, you just also stop crime while you're at it," she interrupts his thoughts. "Oh and thanks, by the way. Though I don't know if I should be concerned that my mate was willing to fuck a random omega in distress." She laughs and it sounds genuine, like she's just poking fun at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know who you are," he blurts out and she stops laughing. "We have the same Mod Civ B lecture. I've had a crush on you this whole semester. We never scented each other because I sit near the back." She hums.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That makes sense. How do you like Dr. Fitzpatrick?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's a real asshole and I think he ignores you most of the time because he can't face the fact that his best student is a girl." She laughs in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I agree!" She pauses and twists to face him again. "Can I... Can I kiss you?" The uncertainty in her face even though they're mates makes his head scream and he leans in instantly to catch her lips with his. And as stupid and cheesy and, again, cliché as it is, he thinks kissing her is even better than heat sex.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>